


who knew all it would take was some ice cream (to bring you into my life)

by greenarrow12123



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, I don't know where this is going but we'll see, Ice Cream Shop AU, Modern AU, STEVE IS ALIIIIIIIVE, Steve Trevor is not dead, Wonder Woman AU, cuteness, diana is a badass wrongful convictions attorney, steve owns an ice cream shop, this is what happens in my brain at 2 am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenarrow12123/pseuds/greenarrow12123
Summary: Steve x Diana Modern Ice Cream AU:Diana, a wrongful convictions attorney living alone in a big city, finds a small hidden ice cream shop one day. Little does she know that this ice cream shop will become her home and the man who owns it the most important person in her life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I do instead of sleeping…. Hope you enjoy!

Diana strolled down the snow-ridden sidewalk, her case files clasped tightly in her hands. As she zigzagged around people, her eyes scanned the documents over and over looking for something that would pop out and help her. But she found nothing. With a frustrated groan, she shoved the file deep into her bag. Her recent case hadn’t been going too well and she felt like she was letting down her client. 

As she hiked up her messenger bag, she took a deep breath and started to cross the street when a sign caught her attention. 

_Trevor’s Scoops_. 

Pivoting sharply Diana stepped back onto the sidewalk and took off toward the red door. Her hand pushed open the door easily and a light jingle sounded. As the smell of chocolate filled her senses she closed her eyes taking a deep breath. The smell reminded her of home. She hadn’t been home in years and though she missed her family she knew that was she was doing was right. 

“May I help you?” 

The voice startled Diana out of her thoughts and her eyes snapped opened the man in front of her smiling questioningly. His blue eyes were soft, his blond hair flopping into his face. 

“Ice cream.” She blurted out. 

The man’s lips quirked into a smirk his blue eyes sparkling with laughter. 

“Flavor?” 

Diana smiled, “Surprise me.” 

“That I can do. Feel free to make yourself comfortable. I’ll bring your ice cream over.” 

Diana thanked him softly and gazed around the shop. It was small but homey. There were people scattered throughout, doing nothing but eating their ice cream. She glimpsed a small table near the back and took off toward it. As she settled into the chair she pulled out all her case files spreading them over the table. Flipping through them she began making notes in the margins. 

“Woah. That’s a lot of papers.” 

Diana looked up to see the blond man holding a huge bowl of beautifully decorated ice cream. 

“Yes. I am a wrongful convictions attorney. I review convictions and help release those who were wrongfully imprisoned. I help those who cannot help themselves.” 

The man’s eyebrows shot up, “Very impressive. Maybe you don’t need my magic ice cream after all.” 

“Magic ice cream?” 

He nodded handing her the bowl. 

“Thank you-“ 

“Steve.” 

“Thank you Steve. I am Diana.” 

“Enjoy your ice cream, Diana.” 

She smiled at him as he bowed slightly before turning to stride back behind the counter. Diana stared at him, watching as his face lit up as he interacted with other customers. With a sigh she pulled her gaze back and focused her attention on the bowl of ice cream. 

She lifted the spoon to her mouth and as the ice cream touched her lips she moaned in ecstasy. 

“This is delicious you should be very proud.” She shouted around her full mouth to Steve. 

Steve’s head swung around with a smile and a quick thank you. 

Diana believed that Steve was right. It was magical ice cream. As she ate she began to form ideas of different ways to swing her case. The steps became clear as she made a list of, who to talk to, what evidence to take out of lockup, what questions to ask her client, and how to ultimately prove this man was innocent. 

Hours passed and Diana finally pulled herself out of her work. As she looked around she noticed that it had grown dark. The shop was empty and the lights were dimmed. Steve sat dozing in the corner of the shop. 

“Steve?” Diana called softly. 

Steve jolted almost falling off his chair. 

“What? What! I wasn’t sleeping.” 

Diana laughed, “I’m sorry. Did you close? You should have informed me. I would have left.” 

Steve shook his head, “It was no problem. You seemed so into your work I didn’t want to mess it all up.” 

With a nod, Diana quickly packed up her belongings and headed to the door, Steve meeting her there. 

“I hope to see you around again?” 

“I believe that you will. Can’t give up on this magical ice cream. It may have just helped me win my case.” 

With a quick goodbye, Diana took off down the street, snow falling softly from the sky. As she reached the corner she turned throwing a fleeting wave to Steve, the light from the streetlamps reflecting off her headband creating dancing lights around her head. 

“See you around Angel.” Steve whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Steve bond and have some fun shenanigans involving a blender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I wrote this instead of sleeping. As I’m writing this it’s currently 4 am. I think there’s gonna be about 10 chapters but we’ll see. I haven’t planned the whole thing out yet. Anyways hope you enjoy!

Diana returned to Steve’s ice cream shop four times that week. And each time Steve greeted her with a smile and a different flavor of ice cream or sometimes even a new experimental flavor milkshake. 

Steve soon learned what Diana liked and what she didn’t. When she loved something he would hear her grumbling about a brain freeze and look over to see her rubbing her forehead with a slight pout. She would never say when she disliked something, but he could always tell by the way her nose scrunched up every time she took a bite. 

In an unspoken agreement, Diana always remained in Steve’s shop after hours. She would show up after she got off work and would set up camp, with her paperwork, at the same table each time. 

Steve would always leave her to her own devices and made sure never to disturb her when she seemed to be deep in thought. He began to notice certain tells on how she was feeling. When she was relaxed she’d prop her legs up on the chair adjacent, her face calm, her hand lazily writing across her paper. When she was stressed she would stay hunched over the table scribbling away frantically, her brows furrowed, and a slight frown pulling at the corner of her mouth. 

Out of habit, Steve would typically turn on some soft music as he cleaned up for the night and would often end up dancing around with the mop he was using. Diana would watch him with a small smile, her head snapping back when he turned her way. 

After cleaning he would settle in a chair on the opposite side of the shop with a book. And when Diana got up to leave, he would always walk her to the door and bid her farewell with a wish to see her the next day. 

After two weeks of their normal routine, Steve began sitting at her table while she worked, instead of across the shop. 

They began to share things; thoughts, memories, stories. Though she couldn’t share all the details of her cases, she would often share as much as she could with him. She’d talk about how difficult it was to help convicted criminals when she was the only one that had faith in their innocence. When he saw her mind going too deep within itself he would distract her by telling her funny stories or pulling her up and dancing her around the shop until she smiled. 

A month after meeting, Diana walked into Steve’s shop to find….not Steve standing behind the counter. 

Diana froze in the doorway her mouth dropping open. 

“Hello Miss! How are you this fine day? Can I offer you some ice cream?” 

When Diana’s mouth finally caught up to her fumbling brain she sputtered, “Where is Steve?” 

“He’s not here today.” 

“Oh.” 

“Are you okay, Miss? You look lost.” 

“No. I am fine. Thank you. Have a good day.” And she left, the man looking after her in confusion.

──────────────────────

Steve rushed back to his ice cream shop in a hurry. He knew Diana usually stopped by late in the day and he was worried he had missed her.

When he finally arrived back at his shop, it was very late. There were still a few customers lingering inside. Sameer was standing behind the counter flirting with some women. But there was no sign of Diana. 

“Hey boss! Some woman came in looking for ya. Told her you weren’t here today and she all but ran out.” 

“What? She left?” 

“Yeah poor misses looked lost. Maybe she’ll come back!” 

Steve looked out the store window, “I hope so.”

──────────────────────

Diana showed up two days later. She peeked through the window looking for Steve before stepping inside.

“Diana!” 

She turned with a smile, “Steve!” 

“You’re back! Well go sit down at your seat and I’ll bring you some ice cream.”

Diana finished up her work fairly quickly that night. 

Steve sat lounging, half asleep, in the seat across from her. 

“I am done for the night. I should g-“ 

Steve startled awake, “No! Um… I mean. Why don’t I show you how I make the milkshakes.” 

Diana looked at him questioningly before smiling and nodding eagerly. 

Little to say making milkshakes did not go so well. 

“Alright hold this. And then when you’re ready you are gonna push this.” 

Diana pointed at the button on the blender, “This one?” 

Steve nodded and Diana pressed it, “No, wait not now!” But it was too late. 

The blender sped to life, the ingredients shooting out and splashing all over them. Steve stepped forward trying to turn it off but he slipped. Reaching out he grabbed onto Diana, accidentally dragging her to the ground with him. They both slammed onto the floor, the milkshake shooting over their heads and falling down onto them like rain. Diana began to laugh as she laid back and waved her arms up and down, “Look Steve, I am making a milkshake angel!” 

Steve looked over at her memorizing the joy on her face before lying down next to her to make his own milkshake angel. 

After a few minutes of waving their arms up and down, Diana sat up looking down at her creation before giving Steve a smile that rivaled the sun. 

As Steve pulled himself up, the machine above them gave a sputtering sound and he reached over yanking the plug out of the wall. He stumbled to his feet grabbing Diana’s hands in his and pulling her up all in one sweep. 

The room was silent except for the sound of dripping as the milkshake fell off them and onto the floor. 

“Well, that’s one way to do it.” 

Diana smiled, the ice cream dripping down her face. Steve reached over and brushed some of it off her forehead. 

“I can’t let you leave like this. I live upstairs. Come up to my place and I’ll get you change of clothes.” He said offering his hand.

“Alright.” She said grabbing his hand.

──────────────────────

Steve opened the door to his apartment praying that it was clean. Not to say he was messy, but he wasn’t exactly the cleanliest person in the world.

Diana stopped short of entering his apartment. 

“Diana?” 

She looked down at her dirty clothes, “I do not want to get milkshake all over your floor.” 

Steve chuckled lightly, “Diana, it’s fine come on.” He said holding out his hand once more. 

Diana hesitantly crossed over into his apartment and followed Steve into his room. 

Pulling out two towels, Steve handed one to Diana as he ran the other over his shirt. With a sigh he gave up and just ripped the shirt over his head. 

Diana just stood there calmly staring at him. 

“I- oh sorry.” 

“You do not need to apologize. I have seen naked men before.” 

“You have-“ Steve coughed, “Yeah yeah right, um here.” He pulled a shirt and pants out of his drawer and handed them to her. 

“The bathroom is the second door on the right.”

──────────────────────

A few hours later found Diana and Steve on his couch telling each other about their families.

Steve told her about his parents. He spoke of how he had lost them so many years ago. He and his older sister had taken to raising their young sister until she was of age. Both his sisters were such a huge part of his life and he saw them every single holiday and talked to them at least once a week. 

Diana told him about how she had left her family to move here. How so many years ago a man came to their house begging her mother for legal help, but she hadn’t believed him. But Diana had. So she left. She did what she believed to be right. She became the voice for so many wrongfully convicted men and women. She had faith in people where he mother had not. Though she missed her mother and sisters, she knew she was doing the right thing. And she knew they were proud of her. 

After hours of talking, Diana fell asleep on his couch, Steve followed soon after settling onto the floor next to the couch. 

The next morning came quickly and Diana sat up not remembering where she was until she caught sight of Steve lying uncomfortably on the ground. 

Glancing at the clock, Diana shot off the couch, accidentally running into Steve, who sat up quickly whacking his head into the coffee table with a groan. 

“Diana?” 

“I am late for work. I need to go.”

Steve scrambled to his feet, “Wait!” Diana froze in grabbing her belongings. 

“Will you have dinner with me tonight?” 

“Dinner?” 

Steve nodded. 

“Yes.” 

Steve grinned, “I will see you tonight. Have a great day Diana.”

“As should you, Steve. Goodbye.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Steve have their first date and find a mysterious surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to update my other stories but this one was like WRITE ME so here we are…..my other stories will be updated soon if you read any of them! Hope you enjoy!!!!

To say Steve was excited for his date was an understatement. He bounced out of bed early that morning and scoured his closet for an outfit; most of his clothes ending up in a rejection pile on the floor. He finally settled on a simple button down and khakis (what he usually wore every day anyway).

And then his day began. A day that went by slowly. _Too slowly_. 

Steve went about his day normally, though he was antsier than usual. He kept dropping ice cream cones and tripping over his own feet, he even accidentally sprinkled hot pepper into his coffee. He couldn’t force his mind to focus. All he could think about was Diana. 

As the day came to a close and it grew dark outside, Steve’s heart was racing. 

Diana still hadn’t shown up but Steve wasn’t worried. At least that’s what he told himself as his gaze remained plastered to the door hoping to catch sight of her. 

As his last lingering customer left, Steve quickly flipped the sign on his door, closing up early for the night. After quickly straightening up his shop, he stopped in front of the mirror to frantically brush lint off his shirt and fix his messy hair. 

He was aggressively petting down a cowlick when the door jingled behind him. 

Steve swung around with wide smile that quickly dropped off his face when he caught sight of the woman in front of him. He had not been prepared to see Diana dressed like this. He had only seen her in work clothes and though she was always the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, nothing compared to seeing her in this blue dress. 

Diana smiled at his star-struck expression and slowly made her way over to him. 

“You look…beautiful.” 

“And you are handsome.” 

“I- um. I cooked us dinner.” 

Diana lit up, “You are a man of many talents.” 

Steve offered his arm and she gently took it, allowing him to lead her upstairs into his apartment. 

Dinner was perfect. Diana set the table while Steve grabbed all the food. Steve had prepared various dishes and Diana tried every single one. She loved everything and was eager to tell him so. After every bite, she would praise him for his glorious cooking skills around a mouthful of food. 

After dinner, they settled on his couch and Steve shared some memories of his parents, bringing out some old photos he had tucked safe away years ago. 

“Oh, she is beautiful.” Diana said softly running her fingers over a photo of Steve’s mother and father dancing. 

Steve stood up, quickly straightening his shirt, and held out his hand, “Would you like to dance?” 

“Here?” 

Steve shook his head as she placed her hand in his. He grasped it tightly in his and led her over to a door, grabbing a jacket off the hook, before leading her up a flight of stairs. With a fleeting smile back at Diana, Steve pushed open the door. Behind him, Diana let out a small gasp, her hand squeezing his tightly. 

She gently pushed past him and stepped out onto the snow-covered roof. She looked around with a wide smile on her face as she took in the hanging lights suspended in the air, the falling snow glittering against the night sky. 

She closed her eyes and held out her arms, letting out a soft giggle as the snowflakes fell on her skin. A weight settled around her shoulders startling her out of her thoughts. Steve’s jacket now rested around her, shielding her from the cold of the night. She quickly shrugged her arms into the jacket and turned to face Steve with a smile. 

As she looked up at him the wind blew a piece of her hair across her face, but before she could reach out for it, Steve gently brushed it back, his fingers lingering against her cheek for a second longer than necessary. 

With a smile, his back straightened and his arm wrapped around her waist, his other grabbing hers as he began to sway them slightly side to side. 

Diana leaned into Steve, her head tucking against his neck, his arm wrapping tighter around her back. After a few minutes, Diana giggled slightly. 

“We are not dancing, just swaying.” 

“Is this not dancing? How about this?” Steve pulled back and twirled Diana around a few times until he snapped her back against him. 

“That is better.” She smiled. 

His hand reached up to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing gently against her lower lip. They leaned in slowly, meeting in the middle. 

His lips touched hers gently. And without a moment’s hesitation, Diana pressed back her lips were soft but unyielding against his. A soft sigh tore from her mouth as he deepened the kiss, his arms came up to wrap tightly around her. One hand snaked around her back while the other rose to weave into her hair, pulling her even closer to him.

Diana pulled her face away with a gasp, and tilted her head back toward the night sky. Her eyes snapped closed with a sigh when she felt him pepper kisses along her jaw. 

Diana knew in that moment that her whole life was about to change. She hadn’t expected someone to dig their way into her heart this quickly. She didn’t know what to make of it or what was going to happen in the future, but she knew that with Steve everything would be okay. 

Steve pulled back pressing a gentle kiss against Diana’s forehead, before pulling her close to him once more and they continued to dance, snow falling lightly around them.

──────────────────────

Diana woke up the next morning a smile on her face. She rolled over closing her eyes remembering the kiss they had shared the night before.

As she caught sight of her clock, she jumped out of bed to get ready. She had made plans to meet up with Steve this morning and she didn’t want to be late. 

When she reached his shop she found his door open. Though the place was still dark, she could see a light on in the back. As she scurried through the shop she peered through the back door seeing Steve dressed in an apron, making pancakes. 

“Are some of those for me?” 

Steve swung around, pancake mix shooting off the ladle in his hand and splattering all over the wall. 

“Yes. Yes they are.” He said with a straight face as pancake mix dripped down the walls. 

After Steve showed Diana how to make pancakes, and after they stuffed way too many pancakes into their mouths, Diana and Steve decided to go for a walk in the park. 

Diana kept a hold of Steve’s hand swinging it back and forth as they walked through the trees. Diana chattered away about her current case, Steve smiling at the way she was animatedly waving her hand. 

They settled onto a bench on a hill just out of view, enjoying the warm sun on the cool day. Snow still littered the ground but it didn’t stop them from adventuring through the trees. 

As Diana did some cartwheels Steve had teasingly dared her to do, Steve sat back laughing at how serious she took the dare.

Diana completed one last cartwheel, almost slamming into a tree. As she steadied herself, she could hear Steve calling her name as he rushed up behind her. But something else caught her ear. 

As Steve reached her, she quickly shushed him, as she peered around the tree. 

“Steve.” She whispered. 

“Yeah?” He whispered back, his hand rested against her back.

She squealed and Steve stumbled back in shock as she shot forward grabbing something and pulling it up into her arms. 

“Awwwww kitties!” She shoved two furry blobs into his face. 

“Those are cats?” 

“Yes! Are they not precious?! Can we keep them?” She asked pleading up at him. 

Steve sighed rubbing his face with a wistful smile, “Let’s make sure they are alone. And if so, yes we can keep them.” 

They looked for the next hour but didn’t come across the kitten’s mother. Diana was practically vibrating with excitement when Steve told her that they could keep the kittens. 

Steve placed his hand on her waist and pushed her in the direction of the street. All the while Diana whispered softly to the shaking bundles of fur in her arms.

──────────────────────

Steve’s weekend with Diana had been interesting. She had somehow managed to convince him to keep a cat. And said cat had taken to his shop very well. Steve allowed her (Cinnamon he had named her in correlation with her orange brown color) to roam the shop and the customers loved it.

Diana’s kitten, Lasso, visited everyday and would curl up with Cinnamon in the window, while Diana was at work. 

Work was hard to get through with Steve, Cinnamon, and Lasso on her mind. When she arrived at her office, set on focusing on her work, she found a single rose sitting on her desk. 

Angel, I cannot wait to see you tonight. PS. Lasso and Cinnamon send their love and are purring to see you

Twirling the red rose in her hand, she smiled slyly as she picked up her phone.

──────────────────────

Steve’s day was uneventful. After his weekend with Diana he couldn’t get his mind off of her.

The door to his shop jingled, Lasso glaring down from her perch on the cabinet, while Cinnamon bounced over to welcome the customer. But it wasn’t a customer. Steve’s head had snapped up with a friendly smile, but he froze, his eyes growing large, as he took in the man walking through the door struggling with a bouquet of flowers almost as big as him. 

“Um, can I help you?” 

“Yeah, you Steve?” 

“Yes.” 

“These are for you.” He dropped the flowers on the floor with a grunt and took off out the door. 

Steve looked around the shop his customers staring at the flowers with varying expressions. 

Steve chuckled and plucked the card from the top.

Tell Cinnamon and Lasso I am bringing them special treats tonight. PS. If I am an angel, what does that make you?

 _Yours_ , he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Steve go to a carnival where she meets all his friends and Steve gives her something important to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously I have like 5 other stories to write but this one has a hold of my soul right now soooooo here you go haha hope you enjoy!

Diana glanced down at the watch on her wrist and let out a soft groan. It was four in the morning and she was still at the office. A new case had popped up a few days ago and there was a significant time constraint. The woman in question was about to be deported for committing a crime that her family had proof she had not committed. Diana had looked over every single piece of evidence from the two-year-old case and was just about done writing a request to halt her deportation until the case could be reviewed.

She finished off the letter with the flick of her signature her head dropping to her desk in exhaustion, only for her beeping phone to force her back up. After sending a quick reply to her coworker she caught sight of her phone background. Steve. It was a picture of him asleep on his couch with Lasso and Cinnamon perched on top of him.

She smiled remembering that night a week ago. She hadn’t seen Steve in days because this case had taken up all her time. She hadn’t seen Lasso either. She had dropped her off at Steve’s so that Diana could travel in and out of the county without having to worry about her.

She missed them both. They had become such an integral part of her life. She and Steve had been officially dating for a month. And it was going perfectly. They fit into each other’s lives perfectly. Diana would go to Steve’s shop a few times a week. Steve would stop by her office with lunch. And they would always see each other on the weekends. Being with Steve was different than any relationship she had ever been in. She had never felt like this before. She had never connected with someone like this before. And now she didn’t know if she could live any other way.

Diana swore she would only close her eyes for just a second, maybe a few minutes at the most. But when her phone rang startling her back awake she saw that she had been asleep for 45 minutes. With a deep sigh, she answered the call, Steve’s face filling the screen.

“Hey, Angel how are-did I wake you up?”

Diana’s hand covered a yawn while she shook her head, “No. No, I’m awake.”

“Mhm. Do you know what time it is? You’re still at the office?”

Diana smiled slightly looking down at the watch, “Yes, I have your watch you lent me, remember? And yes I am still at the office. Everything is going too slow. I do not think I will get home for another few hours.”

Steve smiled looking slightly wistful, “It looks good on you. Anyways, I called to cheer you up. This should help.”

Steve reached out of frame and pulled up a bundle of fluff to hold in front of the phone. 

“Lasso! Hi, baby!”

“She’s been a good girl. The customers love having her and Cinnamon around all the time.”

“I miss you.”

Steve’s face once again filled the screen, “I miss you too.”

“I was talking to the cat.”

Steve’s jaw dropped open at Diana’s emotionless expression. After a second her mouth began to curl up and Steve rolled his eyes letting out a laugh.

“ _I miss you as well_.”

──────────────────────

Diana’s case finally settled down a few days later. Everything fell into the place and her request to halt her client’s deportation had been approved. Though the case was far from over, the hardest part was over and she could get back to life outside of her office.

The first thing Diana did was all but run to Steve’s shop.

She went flying through the door, the bell jingling incessantly.

“Hey, Angel!” Steve exclaimed as he shot around the counter. He pulled her up into his arms, before letting her down to press a gentle kiss against her lips.

Lasso and Cinnamon came prancing over and wrapped their bodies around her legs purring loudly.

“There is a carnival. Can we go? Please?”

Steve laughed, “I was going to ask you the same thing. My friends and I were planning on meeting up there. You ready to meet them all?”

“I would love to.”

With one last lingering kiss, Diana settled onto her table, Lasso jumping up to relax in her lap as Cinnamon settled in the chair across from her. She dug into her work as Steve went back to running his shop.

The day flew by and Steve locked up early. After feeding the kittens, he gently shook Diana out of her work daze.

“Ready to go?” Diana nodded, leaving her belongings and following him out the door.

“We can walk, it’s pretty close.”

Diana grabbed his hand in hers, swinging it back and forth with a smile.

As they walked, Steve caught Diana up on his past week. How he had lunch with his sister. And how his niece wanted her favorite (cough ONLY cough) uncle to come see her dance in her recital. 

“Steve!”

They had reached the carnival. The lights from the rides shone throughout the night sky, the sound of laughter flowing into their ears.

“Steve!” A group of people shot over to them. Diana’s eyes widened as they quickly descended upon them.

“Hey, guys! Diana this is Sameer, Chief, Charlie, and Etta. Guys, this is Diana.”

“Ah the misses”

“Hello, Diana.”

“Hey, ma’am.”

“Another girl! I feel so blessed!”

Diana greeted them all with a smile and the festivities began.

Diana raced around with a wide smile on her face. She had never been to a carnival before and she wanted to do everything. She ran from booth to booth to booth trying every game. Steve trailed after her with a wide smile loving seeing her relax and let loose. Letting loose didn’t change the fact that Diana was a natural. At everything. She popped all the balloons, she won the water gun race, she hit the strongman bell successfully on her first try.

Sameer stood there staring at her in awe, “I am both terrified and aroused.” Steve nudged into him with a smirk as they followed Diana to the next booth.

As she settled in to knock over all the bottles, Steve turned to catch up with Sameer. He learned that he had recently been cast in a new movie, the producer creating a character around him because she loved him so much. As Steve congratulated him Diana came bouncing up next to him with a stuffed tiger as big as her torso clutched in her hands.

“This is for you.” She said shoving it into Steve’s arms. She pressed a kiss to his cheek before flitting away towards Etta, who was fishing for some goldfish. He smiled as he watched her speak to Etta, her arms waving around as she told her story. Etta stared at her with a smile before pulling her into a hug.

Steve swung around when he heard Chief called out his name. He was standing behind him hold five long balloons. Steve smiled taking two to make a balloon sword.

When Diana came back with the four goldfish she had won, “These are my new children,” Steve offered her his sword with a deep bow.

Diana handed off her fish to Etta before taking the sword. She gave it a slight wave before pointing it at Steve, “ _My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father, prepare to die_.”

──────────────────────

The night was coming to a close and the carnival was closing for the night.

On their way out, Diana bought ice cream cone for herself.

When she returned from the vendor, Steve gasped dramatically grabbing his chest, “Are you cheating on my ice cream?!”

Diana nodded enthusiastically as she took another lick of ice cream.

As Diana enjoyed her ice cream everyone journeyed back to Steve’s place. Leading everyone up to the roof, Steve quickly set up chairs and everyone settled in. Chief started a bonfire and everyone scooted closer trying to keep themselves warm from the brisk night air.

Diana cuddled up close to Steve relaxing against him. She stuffed her cold hands under his jacket and he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

Charlie sang them a few songs at Steve’s request.

The Chief told stories of his family and ancestors.

As the chatter faded and silence permeated the group and Steve went inside to grab a few blankets, Sameer sidled up alongside Diana.

“You know he really likes ya.“

“I really like him as well.”

“He hasn’t had the easiest life. This is the happiest I’ve seen him in a while. Thank you. I- Is that his watch?”

“Oh yeah, he lent it to me the other day. My watch broke and I needed one.”

Sameer was quiet for a second, “That was his fathers. I’m surprised he gave it to you. He hasn’t taken it off in years.”

The door slammed open and Steve walked back out onto the roof carrying a pile of blankets, Lasso perched on top. With a meow, Lasso jumped down and up onto Charlie’s lap. Cinnamon trotted around Steve’s legs and sat in front of Etta looking at her with a tilted head.

Sameer vanished from her side and Steve settled next to Diana once again, her hand fidgeting on his watch. He glanced down catching sight of her fingers dancing over the band as she threw a fleeting glance over at Sameer.

“Sameer told you?”

Diana met Steve’s eyes, “If you would like it back-”

“No. _No_. I want you to have it. I looked at this watch every day wishing I had been given more time with my parents. _I don’t want to have to wish for more time with you_. I want you to look at that watch and see all the time we will spend together.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Steve's babysitting adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out the chapters should be getting a little bit longer as I delve deeper into the story. Hope you enjoy!!!!!

Diana stood in front of her full-length mirror brushing cat hair off her suit. As she bent over to brush the last stray hair off her pants, she straightened up, her hair falling into her eyes. She blew it back in annoyance, but it immediately flopped back over her eye. With a light sigh, she began to pull her unruly hair back into a tight bun. As she tied off her bun, Steve’s watch caught light from the sun and reflected back into the mirror. 

With a smile, ran her thumb over its face remembering the night when Steve had given it to her. She hadn’t taken it off since that moment four months ago. 

After a second, she pulled her gaze from the watch and glanced back up at the mirror. She straightened her back and took a step back as she took in her appearance. She had pulled out her pantsuit from the back of the closet for the first time in over a year. She had to be in court this morning for the deportation case she had been working on. She hadn’t had a case this complicated in a while. The cases she had been working on the past year had been resolved without court action, but this case was proving to be more difficult. 

As Diana raised her gaze from her suit to her face she caught sight of the bags under her eyes. She hadn’t been sleeping well and had taken to sitting up late at night reviewing materials to make sure that she was prepared for any twist this case could throw at her. 

When she spent the night at Steve’s, he would often sit up with her when she couldn’t sleep. Not wanting to disturb him, Diana would roll out from under his arm, after she was sure he was asleep, and sneak over to sit in his living room, spreading all her files out on the floor. Most of the time, Steve would somehow know when she was missing and would wake up within a few minutes. He would join her in the living room, sitting next to her and rubbing her back as she tirelessly looked through case file after case file. 

Typically, he would fall asleep quickly and would end sprawled out on the floor beside her. 

Sometimes, Diana would sneak out of bed without him knowing and he wouldn’t find her until he woke up hours later. She would be passed out on the floor, her body limp over her documents, cups of coffee and papers scattered all over the floor. 

Shaking her head, she pushed Steve out of her mind and focused back on her case, “I have this.” She mumbled to her reflection. 

Brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear, she started out the door. 

She knew that she was more than prepared but she never wanted to let down her clients. She was the only person to believe most of them. Sometimes even their own families believed them to be guilty. Diana knew how it felt not to have full support from family so she became family to those she helped. 

Diana took off for the courthouse walking through the street quickly. As her heels clacked along the sidewalk, she wished she had been at Steve’s this morning. His apartment was closer to the courthouse than hers and her feet were already starting to burn.

She passed by Steve’s shop on the way and quickly peeked through the window hoping to catch sight of him, but she glanced down her watch and yipped quietly at the time before rushing down the street. 

The court case would last most of the day and she wouldn’t get out of there until later that night. Which worked out perfectly, because Steve had asked if she wanted to help babysit his nieces and nephew tonight. 

She had met his oldest niece a few months ago when Steve invited her to her dance recital. She had also met his sister’s, who had quickly flocked to her and made her feel like a part of the family. 

Steve had groaned loudly that his girlfriend was now in cahoots with his crazy sisters and that wasn’t going to end well. But behind the groan, he was smiling as he took in the excitement on Diana’s face. She had told him how alone she felt without her family. But she had then said that being with him had made her feel like she had a home again. And it had hit him then that he had never known what it was like to live without family. Even when he lost his parents, he had still had his sisters. But Diana was alone. And it was then, staring at Diana laughing with his sister’s, that Steve realized his family would love her like one of their own. 

Diana was almost at the courthouse when her phone rang. Glancing down she caught sight of Steve’s name and picked it up with a cheerful hello. 

“Hey Angel, you on your way to court?” 

“Yeah. I am almost there.” She sighed. 

“How are you feeling about your first day in court?” 

“I am okay. Nervous. “

“You’ll be fantastic. I’ll be rooting for you.” 

“Thank you, Steve.”

──────────────────────

Diana left the courtroom with a sigh of relief. After 9 hours of showing evidence the first day was over.

Her heels clacked as she walked down the steps of the courthouse looking out into the street for Steve’s car. When she caught sight of his blue car, she quickly changed her direction. 

Before she could even reach for the handle, the door opened up for her and she collapsed into the seat with a groan, her head burying itself in her arms as she rested against the dashboard. 

“Hey! How did it go?” 

Diana muffled reply rose a laugh from Steve. 

He reached over pulling her hair out of its bun and Diana groaned as her throbbing headache began to lessen. Her hair draped over her arms and she felt Steve’s hand run through it groaning in relief as his fingers worked to lessen the pain. 

“You can take a nap on the way there.” 

Diana poked her head out from her arms, her eyes latching onto his deep blue ones, “Thank you.”

Diana passed out soon after, her hand clasped in Steve’s as she snored lightly against the headrest. About a half hour later, Steve pulled up to his sister’s house. He shook Diana gently and she shot back her head slamming into the headrest. 

“I am awake.” He chuckled as she rubbed her head with a silent groan. 

“Hey Angel, we are here.” 

Diana and Steve got out of the car and Steve loudly knocked on the door with a wide grin. He held up three fingers and slowly counted down. Once he hit zero, the screaming started. 

“Uncle Steve!” The door flew open. 

Steve kneeled down as three kids came barreling at him, knocking him over with laughter. The kids remained on Steve as he lay on the floor buried beneath them. Their laughter escalated as Steve began to tickle them. 

Diana smiled, as memories flashed through her head of how her mother would chase her around the house with a smile and wiggling fingers. She was knocked out of her memory when the children screeched in unison and jumped up to hide behind their mother who was standing in the entrance to the kitchen smiling. 

Diana reached down and helped Steve up as Margret walked forward. 

“Nice to see you again, Diana. These are my crazy children. Alice, Ben, and Kinsley. Come on out guys, say hi.” She said pushing the kids out from behind her. 

Alice, the oldest at age 7, stepped forward and held out her hand with a smile. She looked exactly like her mother with her dark brown hair, but her eyes were the same color as Steve’s. Diana took her hand and shook it gently, “I’m Alice!”. Diana smiled, “Hello Alice, I’m Diana. I saw your dance recital, you were phenomenal.” The girl lit up and asked if they could talk about it later and Diana nodded. 

Ben, at just 5 years old, scurried forward with a serious expression on his face. He squinted up at Diana before grabbing her hand and tugging her down so he could look in her eyes. He grabbed her face with his slightly sticky hands, “You’re pretty.” 

“Thank you, Ben.” He nodded solemnly and ran off into the other room. 

Kinsley, the youngest at 3, was trying to hide back behind her mother. Steve tried to urge her out gently, but she shook her head stubbornly. Diana sat on the ground so she was face to face with her and Steve leaned forward to loudly whisper something in her ear, “You know, she’s an angel.” 

Kinsley’s eyes widened comically, “Angel?” 

Diana shot Steve a glare, “No, I am-“ 

“Yes, she is.” 

And with that Kinsley shot forward and latched herself onto Diana, her arms wrapping tight around her neck all while mumbling “Angel” over and over again. With a laugh, Diana stood up slowly. 

Margret said goodbye to her kids and left the house, leaving Steve and Diana alone with the three children.

──────────────────────

The night began normally, Alice showed Diana around the house, Ben trailing next to Steve, and Kinsley still attached to Diana. She made sure to tell her every single thing.

_This is where Ben spilled grape juice._

_I locked Kinsley in that closet._

_I read Spiderman there._

_Uncle Steve stays in this room when he sleeps over, he snores really loud_.

_I DO NOT, ALICE._

But Diana winked at Alice, mouthing, “Yes, he does.” 

Dinner was more interesting. 

“I want mac and cheese!” Alice screamed. 

“Mac and cheese?” Ben asked. 

But it was little Kinsley’s whisper that got Steve’s attention, “Peeps.” 

Steve smirked, “Peeps could be fun.” 

Diana looked at his mischievous expression suspiciously. 

“I will go get the kids cleaned up. You will…. make the peeps?” 

While they were in the bathroom, Diana trying to convince Kinsley to release her neck so she could wash her hands, they all heard a boom in the kitchen. 

After a shared look, they all took off. When they reached the kitchen they saw a flustered Steve standing in front of the microwave waving his hands desperately trying to clear the smoke. 

“Did you burn my peeps?” 

Steve opened the microwave and Diana peeked in, “How many peeps did you place inside there?” 

“Um, eleven?” 

“Eleven?!” 

The peeps in the microwave had expanded up so that all she could see was yellow mush. 

“My peeps.” Kinsley said sadly.

──────────────────────

Diana loved watching Steve play with his nieces and nephew. It was clear that they loved him dearly as he loved them.

Diana had never truly been around children and though she was unsure what to do she jumped right into their games. 

They played teenage mutant ninja turtles. Ben passed out colored masks for everyone except Steve who played as Master Splinter. Diana, who had fenced in college, taught the Alice and Kinsley how to sword-fight properly and they faced Steve and Ben in battle, the boys looked worried. 

They played Star Wars. Steve wanted to be Han, but Diana claimed that Ben was more suited. Alice stated that Steve would make a better Chewbacca. 

They played princesses. Kinsley, dressed as a princess, saved them all from the evil dragon by chucking a broom at the dog statue on the mantle.

But what they really wanted to play was spies. Ben wanted to be a spy when he grew up and Kinsley, wanting to follow in her brother’s footsteps wanted to be one as well. 

“We need to come up with disguises.” 

Ben put on a clown wig and his ninja costume. 

Kinsley left on her princess costume and put Ben’s cowboy hat. 

Alice put on a pair of big sunglasses, her mother’s sun hat, and a tutu.

For Steve, Alice gave him a baseball cap, Kinsley chose a Hawaiian shirt, and Ben picked out bright red sweatpants. 

For Diana, Steve gave her a pair of fake glasses. 

Ben frowned, “She looks even more pretty now.” 

Steve sighed as the other children agreed, Diana stood there smirking at Steve’s exasperated expression.

──────────────────────

Kinsley would not go to bed without Diana reading her a bedtime story. So Diana curled up in bed next to Kinsley so she could read her favorite book.

Steve put the rest of the kids to bed; Ben told him that he was required to marry Diana. Steve told him that they had only been dating for five months, but Ben said that Princesses married after a day and Diana was even prettier than a princess so technically they should have married within an hour of meeting. Alice screamed from the next room over that Ben had a point. With the agreement that Steve would think about marrying Diana, Ben rolled over to go to bed and Steve went to tuck Alice in. 

The second he walked into the room, Alice blankly told him that she wanted more cousins. Steve reminded her that she already had cousins from her Aunt Lila and Aunt Bethany. But she didn’t miss a beat when she said once more that she wanted more cousins. Steve held down a sigh and tucked Alice in. 

He stopped by peeking in Kinsley’s room watching as she read Kinsley’s favorite book to her. Kinsley was smiling up at Diana, who was doing different voices for each character, in awe. And Steve smiled. Diana had a way of worming her way into everybody’s heart and it was in that moment that he realized he loved her. 

After putting the kids down for the night, Diana and Steve curled up on the couch. 

“I never knew children could be so…. energetic.” 

Steve pressed a kiss to her head and she snuggled her face in his shirt. His heart had been racing ever since realizing that he loved her. He brushed a hand over hair as she drifted off to sleep against him and he softly whispered, “I love you.”

──────────────────────

Margret got back late that night, whispering thank you to Steve, not wanting to disturb Diana, who was still sleeping soundly against him. Steve mumbled “anytime” before standing up with Diana in his arms.

She stirred on their way to the car, “Shh Angel, we’re just going home.” 

Diana smiled and nodded before going back to sleep. 

A short drive later, they arrived back at Steve’s place and Diana was now wide-awake. In an unspoken agreement, Diana stayed over Steve’s that night, like she had many nights in the past few months. Her stuff had quickly begun gathering at his place. Clothes, books, shampoo, shoes, paperwork. And even though she had her own clothes, she always borrowed one of his shirts for sleeping. 

She quickly swapped out her clothes for one of Steve’s shirts and threw her hair up into a loose ponytail, before making herself some food in the microwave; the peeps hadn’t really been enough food for the night. 

As she pushed up onto her toes to grab a cup off the top shelf, Steve’s arms wrapped around tight her waist. She rocked back down and leaned back into his body as he leaned down to rest his head against her shoulder, “Did you have fun tonight?”

“I love your family.” She smiled. He pressed a small kiss to her neck and she shivered in response. 

Steve smiled and playfully nipped at the same spot lightly with his teeth. Diana let out a little yelp, but before she could say anything, he flipped her around so that she was standing flush against him. Her arms rose to wind around his neck as his hands teased at the bottom of her shirt. 

She tilted her head up and pressed a light kiss against his lips. 

His hand reached up brushing a hair behind her ear before moving her back until her back hit the wall. With a smile, he leaned down pressing a light kiss to her lips. As he pulled back, she reached up and pulled him down kissing him deeply. He pushed her against the wall, his hands tight around her waist while her nails scratched through his hair, eliciting a deep moan from him. 

His hands loosened from her waist and began to tug at her shirt. She chuckled pulling away, “I thought you liked it when I wore your shirts.” 

Steve smirked as he pulled the shirt up and over her head. 

And once again, Diana wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him down until his lips met her. His lips were soft but strong against hers. She moaned as his mouth forced hers open. 

She pushed back against the wall behind her, propelling her and Steve over to the bed. With a smirk, she shoved him back so he fell onto his back. She stood between his legs looking down at him, her hair, having fallen out of her braid, flowed around her.

Diana leaned over and gently pressed a kiss to his cheek. And then the corner of his mouth. He groaned in annoyance he reached up pulling her down on top of him. 

She straddled his waist leaning over him, until he suddenly sat up pulling her with him. His mouth found a sensitive place on her neck and she knew she would definitely have a bruise tomorrow.

──────────────────────

The next morning Diana woke up half sprawled across Steve’s snoring body. With a quick glance at the clock, she pressed a kiss to his forehead before jumping out of bed to get ready. She had a few hours before she needed to be at the courthouse, but she needed to get a few things together.

She quickly put on a pot of coffee and made some pancakes. 

Lasso and Cinnamon jumped out of bed and wound around Diana’s legs as she cooked. After feeding the cats, eating her pancakes, and packing her bag, she was ready to go.

With one last glance at Steve, she wrote him a quick note leaving it on the counter. 

_Steve, I fed Lasso and Cinnamon so if they meow at you with wide eyes they don’t let it fool you. Have a wonderful day and I’ll see you tonight. Love, Your Angel_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separations suck.......but Halloween shenanigans make up for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has a hold of my soul and I'm not even sorry. Hope you enjoy!!!!!

Diana dropped her head down with a groan. It was four am and she had been working for 50 straight hours. Court papers were thrown throughout the entire room, she had just finished her 14th cup of coffee, and her body ached as if she had been bench-pressing a tank. 

Without lifting her head, she reached out for her phone and quickly shot off a text to Steve, hoping that he was still awake. 

She hadn’t seen him in 2 weeks. And to say she missed him was an understatement. It was the longest they had been apart since they started dating eight months ago. And she absolutely hated it. 

She was in DC on a case and had been living out of a hotel for the past two weeks. She hadn’t been down in DC in years, but she didn’t even have time to explore the city. The only time she left her room was to go to court or to meet with her client. Most of her time was spent sitting in her tiny room perusing documents and eating roman noodles. 

All she wanted was a hug. _Preferably from Steve_. 

When Steve had taken her to the airport all those weeks ago, he had held her tight, whispering how he was going to miss her. He wouldn’t let her go, his fingers had gripped her shirt tightly. When her plane was called for the final time, she tried to pull away but his fingers dug deeper into her back. She promised she’d be back in no time and that they’d talk every day, that they wouldn’t have time to miss each other because it would go by that quickly. But she had been so wrong. 

At first, the distance didn’t seem to be a big problem. They talked on the phone every night. Lasso would frequently join in on their calls meowing over the phone when she heard her mother’s voice. 

They would FaceTime at night when she got back from court. Diana would tell him about her day and Steve would give her an update on what she was missing back home. 

They would text during work. Hiding their phones under tables or behind their backs so they could quickly shoot off a text without anyone noticing. 

But it wasn’t the same. They missed the little things about each other. They had gotten so used to each other and complimented each other so perfectly that when they were apart everything felt _off_. 

Steve had become one of the most important people in her life. And she was finding it hard to be without him. 

Diana found it impossible to sleep without Steve. She had gotten so used to sharing a bed with him that sleeping alone had become impossible. 

She wouldn’t be able to sleep without his soft snores echoing through the room. The silence of her hotel room was deafening. 

She would reach over, in the middle of the night, looking for Steve’s arm to wrap around her waist, because it always made her feel safe, but instead of Steve, she would find an empty bed. 

She missed the way that he would sing in the shower every morning, loudly, though mostly on key. 

She missed the way he would twirl her around the kitchen while they waited for their food to cook. And how more times than not, they wouldn’t hear the timer go off and their food would burn. 

She missed the way he told her he loved her. 

They had officially said I love you two months ago. 

Diana hadn’t had work one morning and was more than happy to stay at Steve’s. However, Steve forgot that he did have work the next day and forgot to set his alarm. He woke up frantic and jumped up accidentally knocking Diana out of bed. She had fallen to the ground with a thump. 

“ _Wha_ t?” She groaned sitting up. 

“I’m late! Gotta go! See later! I love you!” And he was out the door. 

“Bye! Love you too!”

Diana crawled back into bed and drifted off back to sleep. But not five minutes she shot up. _Love._ But then she lay back down. She loved him too. And she made sure to tell him again later that night.

──────────────────────

Steve woke up squinting his eyes to see his clock through the dark. When he caught sight of the green light shining 4:06 AM, he fell back to the bed with a groan. He ran his hand down his face and yawned. He was exhausted. Ever since Diana had left on her case he hadn’t been able to sleep. It was strange though because she didn’t sleep over every night and he didn’t have trouble sleeping then. But now that he knew she was so far away, he felt himself reaching out for her.

He would roll over in the middle of the night half-conscious, to try and pull her closer to him, but she would never be there. And he would awake in a panic thinking she was in the living room, but when he got up to check he would remember that she wasn’t there. 

He would wake up each morning stretching his arm out to reach for her, but when it hit him that she wasn’t there, he would roll out of bed, not wanting to remain there like he would have if she had been there. 

He felt like he was going crazy. Her belongings were all over his apartment. A shirt on the couch. A book on the kitchen counter. One of her thousands of bobby pins on the ground. Lasso was also sad. She would wander around the apartment meowing sadly as she stared out the window hoping to catch sight of Diana. Everything reminded him of her. He knew Diana had become a significant part of his life, but he hadn’t realized how much she impacted his decisions and actions. 

And so he found himself following habits he hadn’t noticed. 

He would leave the light on in the hall before going to bed because he knew that Diana didn’t like to sleep in the dark and she always begged him to leave the light on and even though it annoyed Steve he would do it for her. So every night before going to bed, he would flip the light on before going to bed. It wasn’t until a week after Diana left that he realized he was even doing it. 

He would get up every morning and make some coffee. But one day, a few days after Diana left, he made himself coffee; however, when he took a sip he spit it out realizing that he had made Diana’s coffee instead of his own. 

He would be watching something on TV and someone would say something funny and he would turn to look at Diana because every time he saw her smile or watched her laugh, her eyes crinkled up and all he could think about was how much he loved her. But Diana wasn’t there and he would turn back to the TV, turning the show off until he could watch it with her. 

Steve rolled over closing his eyes and running his hands over his face with a groan. If he went to bed now he would get 2 hours of sleep. He reached over and pulled the pillow Diana used off the other side of the bed and tried to drift off back to sleep. But then his phone went off. Peeking out from the pillow, he reached over and plucked his phone off the nightstand. 

_D: Please, tell me you are awake_

Steve snorted, as he pulled up the message, and quickly typed out a reply. 

_S: Why are you still awake? You have a court case in a few hours!_

_D: What I do is not up to you :P_

Before Steve could reply another message came through. 

_D: I can’t sleep without you ___

_D: I miss you_

_S: I miss you too, Angel_

──────────────────────

Diana finished up a week early and slammed her case file closed with a smile. She packed up in record time and jumped on a plane to get back. She hadn’t told Steve that she got done early. He still thought he had to pick her up from the airport next week. When she landed, she quickly hopped in a cab giving him the directions to Steve’s apartment before she could realize it. She froze after she said the address. She hadn’t said hers but his. She shook her head with a smile and watched out the window as the cab took her home.

She asked the cab to drop her off a block away and she walked to the front of his shop. She peeked through the window and caught sight of Steve. He had his back to her and she quickly snuck in the shop. She was wearing a long black coat and a hat, her suitcase dragged along behind her. She dropped into a table, not her usual one and pulled her hat down so it covered her face. 

_Meow_. 

She looked down and found Lasso rubbing at her feet purring loudly. 

“Lasso, go, please. I am trying to surprise Steve.” 

But the cat kept meowing at her until she picked her up and placed her in her lap. 

She peeked up under her hat as she saw Steve making his way over to her, “Hello! Welcome to Trevor’s Scoops. I’m Steve. May I offer you some ice cream?” 

Diana smirked, “Maybe a kiss instead?” 

Steve coughed, “Um, well I already have a girlfr-“ But then he froze as he took in Lasso in her lap, and the suitcase shoved behind her chair. 

He reached over and lightly pushed the hat up and out of her face. 

“So, that kiss?” 

Steve’s face lit up and he grabbed her hands pulling her up into his arms, causing Lasso to jump to the ground with a startled meow.

“Diana.” He whispered. His arm wrapped tight around her back and his other tangled into her hair. 

“Miss me?” 

Steve pulled back slightly and smiled as he stared at her in awe not believing that she was actually here. 

“You know I did.” His hand traveled from her hair to lightly run his thumb across her cheek.

The bell on the door jingled as another customer came in and Steve groaned leaning his forehead down to touch hers, as he realized he would have to leave her. She grabbed his hand and pressed a light kiss to it, before pushing him off toward his customer, “Later. I will be upstairs.” 

Steve nodded and watched as she gathered her belongings and disappeared through the back door, Lasso treading after her lightly. 

Steve worked for the next few hours, constantly looking toward the back door hoping that Diana would come back down. When it was finally time to close up, he forwent cleaning and took the stairs two at a time. He opened the door to find Diana sound asleep on his couch dressed in one of his old t-shirts. 

He kneeled down by her head and gently poked her in the face. She mumbled and her nose scrunched up and Steve smiled as he poked her again. 

“Steve.” 

Steve’s eyes widened. 

“Are you dreaming about me?” He whispered. 

And before he could make another sound, Diana shot up and flipped him over pinning him on the ground with a wide smile. 

“You wish.” She said leaning down a pressing a kiss to his lips.

──────────────────────

It was Halloween night. Diana had been back home for only a few days. Originally, she was going to miss Halloween, but now that she was back early she was more than happy to celebrate. Steve had invited Diana over to his sister’s house for Halloween. According to him, she threw a huge party every year for her neighbors while Steve took her children out trick-or-treating.

After slipping into her costume, Diana jumped into her car and called Steve. 

“Hey, Angel! You on your way?” 

“Yes! 

“So who are you being again?” 

“Ha ha. Nice try. You will have to wait and see like everyone else.” 

Steve groaned and Diana could just imagine the pout that was on his face. He began begging for her to tell him but she chuckled and told him that she would be hanging up now. 

She arrived at Steve’s sister’s house fairly quickly. She climbed out of the car taking care not lose any piece of her costume before trailing up the walk to the front door.

As she went to knock on the door it opened before she could even touch it. Alice was standing there dressed as Supergirl and she took one look at Diana before she turned to her mother asking if she could change her costume. Her mother, in turn, rolled her eyes with a snort before inviting Diana in. 

Diana looked around trying to catch sight of Steve but she didn’t see him anywhere. She felt a tug on her hand and looked down to see Ben. He pointed to the back room and Diana smiled thanking him before taking off. 

She pushed opened the door slowly and peeked in finding Steve sitting at the desk. 

“Working hard?” 

Steve’s head shot up and he jumped out of the chair running over to pull her into his arms. He buried his head in her neck and sighed and she ran and gentle hand down the back of his head. He pulled back and looked down, “Nice outfit-wait who are you supposed to be?” 

Diana looked affronted, “I am Wonder Woman.” 

“Wonder what now?” 

Diana glared at him and pulled out her sword pointing it at him, the corner of his mouth quirked up as he chuckled. 

Diana rolled her eyes as she looked at Steve’s costume in confusion, “Who are you supposed to be?” 

Steve placed his hand over his heart as he took a step back fake-offended, “Why I’m Captain Steve Trevor! Pilot Extraordinaire!” He placed his hands on his hips and smiled wide. 

Diana coughed as she covered up a laugh. And rolled her eyes before yanking him out of the room to go find the kids. As she tried to walk through the doorway, her sword bounced into the doorframe and she shot back. 

"Maybe, put the sword down." Steve smirked. 

Diana's eyes narrowed, "No. I've got this."

She shot through the door quickly and turned around with a triumphant smile, holding her sword up in victory. 

Alice shot over to Diana's side, "Oh! Sword! Can I try?"

Diana turned and kneeled down beside Alice and offered her the sword, "Protect it with your life."

Alice took the sword and grinned giving it a few swings as Diana looked down impressed and Steve looked on in amusement.

Trick-or-treating went off without a hitch. 

Ben was dressed as a dragon (his favorite animal he claimed) and collected only kit-kats the whole night. Alice pretended to defeat every evil looking costume they passed by because Supergirl wouldn’t let any evil being survive. And little Kinsley, who was dressed as an Angel, because she still believed that Diana was an Angel and called her such every time she saw her, sat on Steve’s shoulders the whole night. 

Alice pulled Diana aside, “So…. my uncle.” 

Diana shot a look at Steve before turning to Alice, “Yes?” 

“You love him?” 

Diana nodded. 

Alice looked at her seriously before nodding, “Good. You can get married then. Ben has already picked the location.” 

Diana’s eyes widened as she looked over at Steve who was kneeling down talking to Ben. When his mouth dropped open his eyes darted over to Diana and his face slowly turned red. 

The rest of the night was relatively calm. 

Between the five of them they collected enough candy to last the next two years, even with eating more than half of it. Alice ate twice her weight in Hershey bars. Ben ate at least 20 kit-kats. Kinsley settled a two-pound bag of m&m’s. Diana took everybody’s lollipops. And Steve ate all the candy that everybody hated. 

The night finally came to a close and they returned home, Diana had a hold of Alice’s hand, while holding a sleeping Ben in her other arm. Kinsley was also sound asleep in Steve’s arms. When they arrived back at the house, the party had ended and Margret took her kids back with open arms and an invitation to come down for Thanksgiving. Before she could close the door, Ben who had just woken up pointed at Steve, “Remember what I said.” 

Diana’s eyebrows shut up as she watched Steve hold up his hands and nod slowly. Ben squinted his eyes at Steve until he was assured that he was telling the truth.

The door closed and Diana and Steve were left standing alone in silence on the porch. After a second, Diana reached out for Steve’s hand and they walked back to his car. 

It was late by the time they arrived back at Steve’s place. Exhausted, they both fell into bed without changing out of their costumes. Diana rolled over tucking her head into Steve’s neck and resting her arm across his stomach. 

“I like our costumes. These should become our daily outfits.” She mumbled into his neck.

Steve chuckled, “We could fight crime.” 

Diana smiled pulling Steve closer, “Alright Captain Trevor, let’s go save the world.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Diana get stuck with a surprise right before Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while I keep starting more stories which I shouldn't but I need to write them before I forget the ideas....haha also I don't know why I keep updating so late I'm so tired so there may be mistakes and I'm apologizing in advance haha I'll reread tomorrow and fix anything! Also credit for the shower bit goes to the wonderful clarasworldofwonders! Hope you enjoy!!!!!

Steve’s face screwed up as he held the baby far away from his body, his eyes wide and confused. He cleared his throat, “What am I supposed to do with this?” 

“We need you to watch _her_ while we are on vacation.” Margret smirked.

“But it’s only a week till Christmas!” 

Steve flinched as the baby started screaming and he grimaced shaking her up and down slightly, trying to get her to stop. But the screaming only got worse and he cringed as the loud shouts echoed through his shop. With a hopeless expression, he took a step forward and tried to give the baby back to Margret, but she just smiled and dodged him, rushing quickly out the door. 

“We’ll be back in just a few days. Thanks, bro!” 

Steve’s eyes widened, “Wait! Margret! Come back!” 

He started after Margret, but before he could reach the door, the baby let out an even louder cry, which startled him causing him to almost drop her. 

“Ah!” He stumbled, pulling the baby close to his body with a sigh of relief. As he looked up, he caught sight of an old couple looking at him through the window in horror. 

He froze and gave them a grimaced smile, waving wildly at them, “It’s not- I- wait I mean- fuck- gah-” 

With a groan, he turned around and quickly ran upstairs to his apartment, bouncing the baby up and down hoping it would stop crying. He slammed through the door, not bothering to close it behind him and quickly set the baby down on the couch. Keeping one eye on the baby, he turned and grabbed his phone dialing the number by heart. 

“Hello?” 

“Please help me.” 

Diana paused, “Do I want to know?” 

“Can you please just come over?” The baby let out a shriek and Steve took a frantic step backward. 

Silence.

“Was that a baby?” 

“Diana!” He pleaded.

“Alright. I will be there as soon as I can.” 

Ten minutes later, Diana walked through Steve’s door. 

“Hey, you know your door is open- Awwww a baby!?” 

Steve was sitting on the ground in front of the couch staring at the screaming baby with a shell-shocked expression. Diana rushed forward, but Steve shot to his feet and ran over pulling Diana into his arms before she could make it over to the baby, “Please, make it stop.” 

Diana untangled herself from Steve and rushed over picking up the baby. 

“It is not real.” Her brows furrowed, “Why you do have a fake baby?” 

“It’s clay.” 

Diana’s head swung around, “Clay?” 

“It’s Alice’s science fair project. They went on vacation and asked me to take care of it for a few days. It won’t stop screaming. How do I make it stop?” He pleaded.

Diana started laughing and bent over tears streaming down her face. 

Steve pouted, “Will you help me?” 

Diana straightened up and nodded brushing his hair out of his face and pressing a kiss to his forehead, “Of course.”

──────────────────────

_Day 1 with the baby:_

Loud screams shot through the darkness and Diana sat up with a gasp. She glanced over at the clock and fell back with a groan. It was 5 am. Diana rolled over hitting Steve in the stomach until he grunted, “What?” 

“The baby.” 

Steve moaned and buried his head deeper into his pillow, “It’s your turn.” 

Diana snorted as she nudged him, “Yeah right. I got rocked it to sleep four times today. Anyway, mothers are supposed to sleep when their babies do. ”

“It’s not even your baby.” 

Diana fake-gasped, “What is the matter with you? That is our child. Our baby. Our future-“ 

Steve started snoring again and Diana’s eyes narrowed mischievously and with a smile, she grabbed the blanket under him and pulled, causing Steve to roll up and off the bed with a loud thump. 

Diana peeked over the edge, “Now that you are up, could you check on the baby?” She smiled brightly and Steve groaned from his place on the floor.

The next morning, Diana rolled over finding an empty bed. With a worried look around the room, she went out into the living room to find Steve asleep on the ground with the baby on his chest. Taking a quick photo, she shot it off to Margret with a smirk. 

Steve repaid the favor when Diana watched the baby while he ran the shop. She had the baby propped up on her feet and bounced them up and down as she worked through her case files. Steve took a video and sent it off to Margret.

──────────────────────

_Day 2 with the baby:_

“We need ice cream.” Diana said staring at the hundred types of ice cream flavors in the store. 

“Diana. I own an ice cream shop.” 

“But look at these flavors. Magical Coconut Glory. That sounds wonderful.” 

Steve rolled his eyes as he pushed the cart down the isle, the baby bumping against his chest. 

“Diana!” 

“I am coming!” 

She shot over to his side, “Look over there, Steve!” 

He turned around, “What am I looking at?” 

He turned around and saw Diana sneak something into their cart. He rolled his eyes, reaching over to tangle his fingers through hers and she gave him a beaming smile. 

The rest of shopping went relatively well. Steve picked up some vegetables. Diana grabbed some more ice cream. Steve grabbed some ingredients for Diana’s favorite meal. Diana climbed up four shelves to grab her favorite cookies. 

As they stood in line waiting to pay, the baby began to fuss and Diana leaned over to Steve’s chest whispering to her softly. Once the baby quieted down, she stayed at Steve’s side, his arm wrapped around her waist as he nuzzled her head, planting a kiss to her temple. 

A lady ahead of them cooed, “You two are such an adorable couple! And your baby! Is she your first?” 

Steve coughed, “Oh, um- we are-“ 

Diana smiled, “Yes, she is! Thank you so much!” 

“Have a wonderful Christmas, my dears!”

──────────────────────

_Day 3 with the baby:_

It was Monday and Diana had to go to work, her last day before the holiday. But work meant leaving Steve all alone with the baby. 

“Please, don’t leave me with the baby.” 

“You’ll be fine.” Diana smiled pressing a kiss to his lips. 

He smirked and spun her around deepening the kiss as he danced her around the kitchen. Her fingers tangled in his hair as his hands tightened around her waist.

“Stop distracting me. I have to go to work.” She moaned. 

Diana pressed one last kiss to his pout. 

“I love you. Don’t lose the baby!” 

Hours later, Diana walked through Steve’s door and gasped. 

“Why is the baby tied to the fan?!” 

“It lulls her to sleep.” 

“Fan! Steve. FAN!” 

“Silence! Diana. SILENCE!”

──────────────────────

Steve nudged his nose into Diana’s hair as his arms tightened around her, “We’re finally gonna be free. And we can celebrate. You know it’s our 10 month anniversary soon?”

“It’s also Christmas.” 

Steve stuck out his tongue and Diana blew on his face with a smile.

“How do you want to celebrate?”

Diana shrugged. 

“Come on, anything you want.”

“I don’t need anything. Just you.”

She pressed a kiss to his lips before sliding out of bed, pulling on one of Steve’s shirts and going to make some coffee. Steve smiled watching as she left the room. When he knew she was gone, he reached over pulling her Christmas present out from under the mattress. Running his finger over the top he smiled.

──────────────────────

Diana sat down in the kitchen when a knock sounded at the door.

Diana opened it with a smile and Margret pulled her into a big hug. 

“How’s my crazy brother treating you?” 

Diana smiled, offering her some coffee, as they settled into the chairs in the kitchen. 

“He’s wonderful.” 

Margret reached out taking Diana’s hand, “I am so glad he found you.” 

But Diana shook her head, “No, I am glad to have found him.” 

After catching up, it was time for her to leave and prepare for Christmas dinner. 

“Hey, does Steve have any ice cream lying around? I want to take some home to make some Christmas desserts for us tomorrow.” 

After scouring the kitchen and not finding any ice cream she told Margret to wait a second and went to ask Steve. 

She slipped into the bathroom, the shower was noisy and Steve was singing loudly.

“Steve?” 

When she received no answer, she walked over and yanked back the curtain. 

“Stev-“ 

“Ahhhhh!” Steve turned around welding his shampoo bottle like a sword. 

“Are we- stop screaming, it’s me- are we out of ice cream?” 

Steve sighed and placed his hand over his beating heart, “What the hell Diana? I own an ice cream shop, of course, we’re not out of ice cream.”

──────────────────────

The next few days were filled with Christmas activities.

They went to buy a tree. Steve wanted the biggest, greenest one. Diana wanted the small, scarce one. They got two trees. 

They made ornament cookies. Steve made Santa ones. Diana made superhero ones. The cats ate most of them. 

They wrapped presents. Diana’s gifts were messily wrapped with dozens of bows. Steve’s were perfectly wrapped without any wrinkles. 

They made some traditional drinks. The eggnog was gone in five seconds. The cider was spit out and dumped down the drain. 

They bought Mr. and Mrs. Claus costumes and took pictures with the reindeer in town. 

Two days before Christmas found them curled up on the couch together listening to music and watching a Christmas movie. 

Steve was telling Diana about his family tradition of having a snowball tournament on his block. 

“Did your family have any traditions?” 

Diana frowned, “My family didn’t really celebrate Christmas. Or any holiday really. I didn’t do any of this before I met you.” 

“I love you.”

Diana smiled, “I love you too.” She curled up closer to him, closing her eyes as she heard his heart beat under her ear. Steve’s hand stroked up and down her back and she sighed in contentment. 

“I’m going to make this the best Christmas you’ll ever have.” 

“It already is.”

Steve’s brows furrowed, “Why?”

“Because I’m with you.”

──────────────────────

Diana and Steve stayed up late Christmas Eve. They watched dozens of movies. Sang Christmas songs. Hung some mistletoe. Decorated the trees. And ate at least 20 cookies each.

When they finally collapsed on Steve’s bed, Diana was too excited to sleep. She had never had a Christmas tree growing up. She had heard stories of Santa from friends but she had only ever received a present or two. 

“So why can’t we sleep on the couch? I like the Christmas tree lights.” 

“Because then Santa won’t be able to come.” He mumbled into her neck. 

She turned over and burrowed her way into his arms.

Meow. 

Diana’s eyes shot open. She was still propped up in bed. She had been up most the night reading and watching the clock tick by as Steve slept soundly beside her. His head was resting against her stomach and her hand ran over his head. 

Meow. 

Lasso jumped up and curled up beside her. When the time hit 7:00, Diana nudged Steve, who grumbled lightly into his pillow, not waking up. 

Cinnamon jumped up and started kneading Steve’s stomach. 

“Steve,” Diana whispered. 

Steve groaned, “What?” He opened his eyes. 

Diana smiled wide and stood up jumping up and down on the bed. 

“It’s Christmas. It’s Christmas. It’s Christmas! It’s Christmas!”

Steve reached up grabbing Diana’s hand and yanking her down onto his body. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his nose. 

“IT’S CHRISTMAS!” 

Steve looked up at her glowing face with a smile as his hand brushed over her face. 

He smirked before running his hand through her hair and leaned up pressing a kiss her mouth. 

“Presents?” 

Steve laughed before rolling over and pulling Diana out of bed. 

“We can’t open them till we get to my sister’s house remember?” 

Diana pouted but nodded. 

When she rounded the corner to the living room her face lit up. The whole room was covered in lights. Presents littered under both of the trees. 

“It is so beautiful.” 

Steve glanced at Diana, “Beautiful.”

──────────────────────

Christmas at the Trevor’s was an adventure.

The second they walked through the door they were shoved into matching ugly sweaters. Even Lasso and Cinnamon, who had joined in their adventure, had their own little sweaters. 

The whole house was lit up. It smelled like home and cookies. Presents piled high. Everyone was laughing and singing. And Diana knew this was what Christmas was all about. 

Within a few minutes, Diana met the rest of Steve’s family. His other sister, Lila and her wife Bethany, and their twins attacked her fairly quickly and bombarded her with question after question. After five minutes, little Tommy stated that he wanted to marry her. 

An hour passed and the kids were getting antsy. As was Diana. So presents were opened. 

Diana received more presents than she had her entire life. Clothes. Books. Jewelry. Ice Cream shaped pillows. 

Steve didn’t even bother opening presents and instead spent his time watching how much Diana lit up every time she opened something. She would stare at it with wide eyes before holding it up to show Steve with an excited smile. 

The day passed by too quickly for everyone’s liking and soon it was nighttime. Dinner was set and everybody was eating to their heart’s desire. 

After dinner, they retired to the living room. Everyone crowded in, the kids falling asleep on the ground, Steve and Diana sat tangled together near the fireplace. Diana had fallen asleep in Steve’s lap and as he pulled a blanket over her, he didn’t notice how his sisters were watching him with little smiles. 

Soft music played in the background and everyone was happy to remain quiet and relaxed knowing that life would be back to normal tomorrow.

──────────────────────

The day after Christmas, Steve lay dozing on the couch, Lasso curled up at his head, Cinnamon draped over his feet waiting for Diana, who was grabbing some snacks for their weekly movie night when a loud crash sounded from the kitchen. Steve startled awake, half falling off the couch, causing the cats to scatter.

“Diana?” 

He rounded the corner and saw Diana grasping her phone in her hand tightly, coughing, a glass of water broken at her feet. 

“Diana?!” 

Diana’s head shot up and she shook her head holding up a hand before whispering back into her phone. With one last nod, she slammed the phone down on the counter. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Steve started forward but stopped glancing down at the glass scattered across the floor. Diana stood there motionless as he ran to go put on sneakers and get a broom. 

“Can I?” He motioned to her body and she nodded. He gripped her waist and pulled her up placing her to sit on the counter as he brushed the rest of the glass into a pile. 

He stepped up to Diana and slowly cradled her face in his hands. 

“What’s going on?” 

“I have to go home.” 

“To your apartment?” 

Her eyes met his, “No. To my mother’s house.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Also I swear I'm not trying to make Diana's family really shitty without reason it'll all be explained next chapter there are reasons and they're not as shitty as I'm making them seem because I love all the Amazonians :) and you're gonna get a much better understanding of Diana's background and why she is the way she is and what happened and then the story is gonna focus equally on her life as much as Steve's life/family 
> 
> Next up: Diana gets some bad news and Steve meets Diana’s family


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I suck and that this took so long. Work has been exhausting and I literally go right to bed when I get home so I've found it impossible to write, but I promise I will not stop until this story is finished! Hopefully the next chapter will be up by next week! I have the next few days off so I plan on writing like crazy. Hope you enjoy!!!!!

Diana’s hands gripped tight on the wheel of her car as it flew down the highway. She was pushing the speed limit; the cars in the next lane vanishing from view fairly quickly. Steve kept throwing worried glances at her rigid form, his mouth opening and closing wondering if he should say anything or just remain quiet. 

After a few moments of silence, he cleared his throat hesitantly, “Diana-“ 

“No.” She snapped not even turning to look at him. Steve’s eyes widened as he jerked back at the malice in her voice. 

Diana sighed releasing her tight grip on the wheel before throwing a quick glance at him, “I’m sorry. It’s just- my family…I-” 

She took a deep ragged breath and Steve reached out pulling one of her hands off the wheel, tangling his fingers through hers. She turned to look at him with a worried expression, but he just gave her a gentle smile, “Diana. It’s alright. I’m here for you. Just don’t push me away.” 

Diana nodded and gave him a slight smile before turning back to the road in front of them. 

The rest of the ride was one of silence, soft music playing in the background. It was so different from their usual drives; ones, which typically included bursting out into song and dancing in their seats. 

As they neared their destination, Diana’s hand tightened around Steve’s and he squeezed back comfortingly, his own heart beating fast. 

He didn’t know what he was walking into. He didn’t know much about Diana’s family for she rarely spoke of them. Every time he would ask her about them, she would give him a general answer and quickly change the subject. However, he was able to pick up pieces here and there. He knew that her mother and her aunt raised her and she had 4 much older sisters. He knew that her father wasn’t in the picture and that she had never met him. knew that she hasn’t spoken to or seen her family since she left home. 

“Do they know about me?” 

Diana nodded. 

“Yes. I just told them that you were an average man.”

“Average?” 

Diana glanced over at him, her right eyebrow raised. 

“Average?! I am above average.” 

Diana rolled her eyes and for the first time since she received that phone call, she smiled.

──────────────────────

Diana drove in silence, holding tight to Steve’s hand, his thumb stroking over the back or her hand did little to comfort her racing heart. 

She hadn’t seen her family in four years. Four years. Four years without seeing the people that had raised her, the people that had molded her into the woman she was today. 

She had no idea what she was walking into. She had kept in touch with her sister Melanippe and her aunt Antiope. They would email back and forth every few months just to keep up on each other’s lives. But they never delved too deep. And they never mentioned her mother. And she never asked. But now she had to go home. When Melanippe had called saying that Antiope had been injured she had felt her whole world collapse. She had spent so much time being angry at her mother that she had pushed away everyone in her family and for what?

Growing up, she had always had a good relationship with her mom. As a child, her mother had been her best friend. They had done everything together. She remembered hanging onto every word of her mother’s bedtime stories. She remembered riding on horses with her mom sitting behind her. 

But she also remembered growing and wanting her independence so she could become who she wanted to be. But it hadn’t gone well. It was Antiope who encouraged her freedom while her mother tried to pull her back. And that was what ultimately sent their relationship over the edge. 

Diana was knocked back into reality when the gate at the end of the driveway buzzed allowing them through. She drove slowly up the driveway watching as her childhood home came into view before her eyes. The house looked the same. She threw a quick glance over to Steve whose mouth had dropped open in awe. He turned to her pointing at the mansion with a shaking finger. With a sigh, Diana stopped the car and hopped out, Steve following right behind her. She stood on the stoop staring at the red door with anticipation. Steve raised his arm to wrap tightly around her waist and she leaned into him as she knocked on the door. 

And then it opened. 

“Mother.” 

“Diana.” 

The woman smiled and waved them in and Diana walked past her with Steve, her hand gripped tightly to his shirt, his hand stroking her waist as he could feel her heart pounding. 

“Did you have a nice drive?” 

A scoff came from across the room, “Really Hippolyta? Small talk? You haven’t seen your daughter in over four years and that’s the first thing you say?” 

Diana’s head swung around and she pushed out of Steve’s grip dashing over to wrap her arms around a blonde woman. 

“Antiope.” 

“Hello, my little Goddess.” Antiope smiled wrapping her niece tight in her arms. 

Diana pulled back and looked her frantically up and down, “But Melanippe said that you were injured.” 

Antiope rolled her eyes, “Nothing but a scratch. I believe she just wanted to get you to come home.” 

“Home.” Hippolyta huffed. 

Antiope’s eyes narrowed as she glared at her sister as Diana deflated.

Steve stepped up causing Antiope’s eyes to widen, “And who might this be? Steven?” 

Diana’s eyes met Steve’s and she smiled, his eyes softening as she reached out tucking herself into his side. 

“Steve, this is my Aunt Antiope.” 

“Nice to meet you, ma’am.” 

“I may not be as young as I used to be but I am definitely too young for a ma’am.” 

Before she could get another word in, screaming rose from down the hall and thundering footsteps raced into the room. Four women shot forward and grabbed Diana from Steve’s arms surrounding her in a huge hug. Laughter bubbled up from Diana as she hugged each woman. 

And Steve watched from afar with a gentle smile happy to see Diana smiling.

──────────────────────

After detangling from her sisters, Diana grabbed Steve’s hand and yanked him out of the living room yelling back that they’d talk in the morning after a decent nights sleep. Her grip was tight in his and he let out a little squeal as it tightened even more. As they rounded the corner, Diana paused at a door. 

“Is this your room?” 

“It used to be.” 

She pushed the door open slowly and froze. Steve pushed his way past her and stepped inside. The room was full of books and pictures; the bed was made perfectly. 

“It is still the same.” Diana whispered. 

She walked in slowly and picked up a stuffed animal off the bed. Holding it close to her chest she sank down onto the bed. 

Steve walked around the room taking in the photos. Pictures lined the walls. Diana as a little girl riding on her mother’s shoulders. Diana in her early 20’s, fencing in a stadium. Diana as a teenager facing off against Antiope with a wooden sword in her hand. Diana as a young girl smiling wide surrounded by her older sisters. 

“You looked so happy.” 

“We were.” 

“What happened?” 

Diana shook her head. 

“I am sorry.” 

“For what?” 

Diana raised her head meeting Steve’s eyes with a worried expression and Steve sunk down kneeling in front of her, running a gentle hand through her hair. 

“I have been so out of it I have not even put out one thought for you. I dragged you out in the middle of the day. Do you have someone to cover your shop? What am I doing? You should have stayed at home. Even though I needed you here, I cannot-“ 

“Diana. _Diana_. Breathe. It’s fine. Everything’s fine.” 

Diana nodded, her head coming down to rest on his chest, his hand rubbed up and down her back. 

“How about you get some sleep and we can talk in the morning?” 

Diana nodded and moved slipping under the covers while Steve settled in a chair next to her. 

Diana turned to him, her brows furrowed, “Are you not going to sleep? Does the average man not sleep?” 

Steve laughed running a hand over his face, “ _Above average_. But yes, we sleep. I just don’t feel right sharing a bed in your mother’s house.” 

“So you don’t sleep with women?” 

“ _Diana_.” 

She chuckled, reaching out to grab his hand, she yanked pulling him in closer to her and he fell onto the bed beside her. 

“I’ll sleep with you then.”

“Good.” 

Steve rolled over and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close, feeling her shaking slightly. 

“I’ve got you.” He whispered and they both drifted off to sleep.

──────────────────────

Diana woke up early the next morning and slide out of bed, making sure not to wake Steve. She padded down the hall and into the basement. She flipped on the lights and as the room lit up, Diana smiled as she took in the makeshift gym that still remained after all these years. 

The next hour was spent pounding the heavy bag. 

When a sound came from behind her and she dropped down, swiping out her leg and knocking the person to the ground, but she was immediately flipped over as the person slammed her to the ground with a thud. 

“Your form has gotten sloppy. I am surprised.” 

“It is difficult to find people who will spar with me.” 

“Do not worry I will knock you back into shape in no time.” 

“I have missed you Antiope.”

“And I you, my little goddess.” 

She brushed Diana’s hair back from her face and turned leaving Diana alone to her thoughts. 

After another hour in the gym, Diana padded back upstairs into the kitchen. It was still eerily silent, no one seemed to be awake yet. 

She reached out grabbing the coffee pot groaning as her wrist screamed in pain. She rubbed it gently, wiggling the fingers as the pain shot up her arm. She must have gone a little too hard on the heavy bag. Scouring the kitchen she found the medical box and quickly wrapped up her wrist. She wiggled her fingers again and smiled as the pain had lessened. Reaching over she finished setting up the coffee maker and jumped up onto the counter to wait. 

“Diana?” 

Diana looked over and smiled when she saw Steve step through the doorway. He looked adorable, his hair messy and bed sheet creases on his face. 

“I tried to find you when I felt you leave, but this place is huge. I swear one of those doors opened up to a deserted island.”

Diana laughed, “That’s just Phoebe’s childhood room. She loved the ocean and sand.” 

“That explains why she invited the both of us to her beach house.” 

Steve leaned against the counter across from her and she smiled swinging her legs back and forth as she gestured for him to come closer. He walked over just out of reach and she leaned over groaning as she tried to remain balanced on the counter as she grabbed his hand pulling him close. He rested his forehead against hers, weaving his fingers through her hair before leaning down to kiss her. He peppered kisses over her face and licked her nose, which caused her to let out a laugh. 

“There’s my angel.”

A cough sounded behind them, “I would stop making out in the kitchen unless you want to give everyone a show.”

Steve groaned dropping his head down to Diana’s chest as she let out another laugh that echoed through the kitchen.

──────────────────────

As the omelet’s Steve made cooked on the stove, he stepped out into the hallway to call and check up on Sameer, who was watching his shop. 

“Listen that baby isn’t hiding here somewhere right? Because babies and I don’t mix.” 

Steve laughed, “We dropped the baby off at Margret’s yesterday, couldn’t exactly take her to Diana’s family’s house.” 

“You have a baby?!” 

Steve’s eyes widened as he whipped around, taking in Phoebe’s shocked expression. 

“No! No no no no.”

“OH MY GOD GIRLS! DIANA AND STEVE HAVE A BABY!”

Diana’s sisters flew into the hallway and surrounded Steve asking him a flurry of questions. When Diana walked through the door everyone froze turning to stare at her. Her eyes widened comically and she took a hesitant step back. 

“What is going on?” 

She was immediately rushed. Everyone began yelling at her asking how she could have left the baby at home.

“We do not have a baby.” 

“Yes, you do. I heard your Steve mention her.”

Diana sighed, “No. You misunderstand. The baby is not real. She is my niece’s science fair project.” 

Melanippe’s eyes narrowed, “Prove it.”

Diana whipped out her phone and Steve’s eyes widened. 

“You took pictures?!” 

Diana smirked as she swiped through her camera’s photos until she found the picture she was looking for. It was the picture of Steve laying on the ground the baby lying on his stomach. 

Diana’s sister’s awwed over the picture as Steve blushed and Diana grinned.

──────────────────────

After breakfast, Diana grabbed Steve’s hand and they went on a walk. A half hour later they reached their destination and Steve looked around in awe. 

“What is this place?” 

“I used to go here to get away from everything.” 

Diana sat down on the edge of the cliff looking down at the plunge pool beneath her. When Steve settled beside her, she began talking. 

“I need to tell you things. Things I should have told you earlier. But I didn’t want to face them myself. I still don’t but I have realized ignoring them isn’t the best idea.”

She paused and Steve remained silent waiting for her to continue. 

“I had a normal childhood. A great childhood. My mother had always wanted children, but she had trouble having her own. So she adopted. First, it was Aello. Then Melanippe. Then Valasca. Then Diana. The years passed and they all grew into adulthood, but my mother wanted another child. So she had me. We were inseparable since my birth. She homeschooled me, taught me everything she could and I followed in her every footstep, hanging on to her every word. But as I got older I wanted to follow my own path. I saw each of my sisters following their dreams and I wanted to do the same. So with Antiope’s help, I enrolled in law school and got my degree. When I finished, I decided to tell my mother. I thought she would be thrilled because she had been a lawyer. A great lawyer. But she wasn’t happy. And we fought. She told me that I shouldn’t be a lawyer. That fighting for others wasn’t worth my time. That they didn’t deserve me. I tried to make her see that it was what I wanted but she did not understand. And the months after that we tiptoed around each other until everything came to fruition one day when a man came asking my mother for legal help. She refused him. But I believed him. And it was then that I decided to leave. I decided if I wanted to help people like that man that I wasn’t going to be able to do it with my mother holding me back. The last time I saw her I told her that I wanted to fight for those who couldn’t fight for themselves. And her response was that I wouldn’t be welcomed home if I left. But I still left. And I haven’t been home since. I didn’t feel anything like home for years. Until I met you. Did you realize that you haven’t been to my apartment?”

Steve’s eyes widened as he racked his brain, realizing that she was right. 

“I haven’t felt at home in a while. Not since I left here. I hated living in my apartment alone; it was cold and uncomfortable. It reminded me of the fact that I was alone. But then I found you again. And it was like finding home. You made me feel safe. Your place was warm and comfortable. And you were there. I hate having to go back to my place. I hate being without you.” 

Diana looked at Steve expectantly but Steve just burst out laughing and bent over trying to catch his breath. Diana looked affronted and shuffled back a little, but Steve reached out grabbing her hands and pulling her to him. 

“No! No, it’s just, this is perfect.” He reached into his pant’s pocket and pulled something out, holding it out to her. Diana’s brows furrowed and she grabbed the box pulling open the lid. 

“Merry late Christmas, Diana. Will you move in with me?” 

Diana’s eyes widened as her thumb brushed over the key, “You are serious?” 

Steve nodded, “You said, I’m your home, but you got it wrong. You’re my home. I don’t ever want to come home to an empty apartment again. I want you to be there. Always.” 

After a beat of silence and baited breath, Diana threw herself into Steve’s arms, burying her face in his neck. 

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes. I’m sorry it took this long to tell you everything. I hope you know that I-“ 

“No. No. Don’t do that to yourself. You had to figure it out in your own time. I’m just happy you trusted me. You have no idea how proud I am of you for everything you do for your clients. You’re saving so many lives. You’re wonderful. Thank you for telling me everything.” 

“I love you.”

“I love you too. So much.”

──────────────────────

Steve and Diana went to bed late that night. They stayed up talking about everything before settling down for the night. However, Diana couldn’t sleep and after a few hours, she slipped out of bed. Steve grumbled reaching for her body, his eyes opening when he found an empty bed. 

Diana reached over running a hand over his hair. 

“I am going to talk to my mother.”

Steve woke up a little more at that and tried to sit up but Diana pushed him down. 

“I have to do this.”

He nodded, “I’ll be here when you get back.”

She nodded and left the room walking slowly through the house. When she reached her mother's office, she knocked lightly on the door. 

“Come in.” 

“Mother.”

Hippolyta’s head raised surprised. 

“Diana.” 

“We need to talk.”

“I believe we do.”

Diana shuffled fully into the room and settled onto the chair across from her mother’s desk, “I am sorry if you feel as if I have disappointed you. But I have been doing what I believe is right.” 

Hippolyta sighed, “Diana. You must know that I was never disappointed with you. The day you left was my greatest sorrow. I lost my daughter because of my own selfishness. I tried to hold you back because I thought it was what was best. You were always a bull headed child. You went through dozens of tutors. You always did what you thought was right. And once you set your heart on something you didn’t give up. I just wanted to let you be a child but you wanted to grow up so fast. You were so set on being a hero you didn’t stop to think about yourself.” 

Diana took a deep breath, “But it was my duty. I wanted to do what was right. You always told me that I was stronger than I thought. That I should do what I believe. And what I am doing now is what I believe. I believe in love. I do not believe in hate. I have always believed the best in people but you could never see it that way.” 

“Because I had seen the horrors of the world. I thought if I could shield you from the horrors that I could spare you that pain. Everything I did, I did to protect you.” She implored. 

Diana gritted her teeth, her head spinning, “That wasn’t your decision to make.”

“I know that. Which is why I let you leave. I had hope that one day you would come home.” 

Diana stood up, the chair behind her shoving backward, “But you made it impossible for me to come home. You told me that I was not allowed to come home.” 

Hippolyta’s expression collapsed, “You will never know how truly sorry I am that I gave you that ultimatum. I am sorry you felt as if you could never come home. I am sorry for not standing with you. I thought I was protecting you, but I can see now that what I had really been trying to do was spare myself the pain of you ultimately leaving. I do not know if I deserve forgiveness but I hope that we can move past this and begin to form our relationship back up. I do miss you, Diana. I love you.” 

Diana sighed sitting back down in the chair, her heart clenching, “I am sorry too. Even though I do not truly understand what you did, I do know that you were just trying to protect me. That does not excuse everything that happened but I hope that we can move past it. It may be difficult and take time but I hope we can be a family again. I have missed you too, mother. ” 

Diana and her mother sat in silence for the next few minutes before they began talking again. And they talked for hours. Diana talked about how life had been when she left. Hippolyta talked about how their family had almost fallen apart when Diana had left. Diana told her about her cases. About the good ones. And the bad ones. 

And she told her about Steve. Wonderful Steve. 

“I believed no one was good enough for you. But now I’m not sure. I see the way you look at that man. The way you light up when you see him. And the way he looks at you. It’s as if he melts when he sees you. It is clear how much you love each other.”

──────────────────────

Diana and Steve left the next day with a promise to visit sometime within the next five years. It felt strange to be leaving once again. Though Diana was happy to be back on speaking terms with her family, it didn’t change that it wasn’t her home anymore. She had found a new home. She glanced over at Steve who was singing loudly and smiled before joining in. 

After a little bit of begging, they stopped off at Diana’s apartment. When Steve walked in all he saw was old case files, old take out containers, and a few articles of clothing. 

“I really thought you were hiding an armory or something. Where is all your stuff?” 

Diana smiled, “At your place.” 

Steve laughed, “No wonder I have no more room in my closet.” 

They packed up her belongings, most of it fitting in a few boxes. 

And then they went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to point out any errors you encounter! Also, about Diana and Hippolyta's "fight/talk", I hope that it comes across the way that I wanted it to, I've never had any type of confrontation like with my mother so I hope that it seems accurate and realistic!
> 
> Anyways next up: VALENTINES DAY SHENANIGANS


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Like four people got fired from my workplace so I've been taking all of their shifts. But I'm back to normal now. Anyways if you guys check my tumblr (mell-bell) I typically will post when I'm gonna update my stories in case anyone wants to know! The rest of my stories are all gonna be updated this week. Also this is really short but it's only because I cut the chapter in half. So the next one will be up in a few days because it's pretty much done! Hope you enjoy!

“Diana! Shield!” 

Diana whipped around from her spot crouched behind a tree, her hair flying out at the sudden movement. She was just a few feet away from the snow fort her and Steve had built just an hour prior. She met Steve's eyes and flashed him a smile before the object in his hand reflected into her eyes. A second later, a stray trashcan lid flew across the ground towards her and she grabbed it just in time, for not a second later dozens of snowballs descended upon her. 

As Diana used the lid to block the onslaught, she took off across the street, ducking behind another tree for a deep breath before rushing out once again and diving behind the fort. With a gasp, she slammed headfirst into Steve, who was busy making snowballs. 

“I counted at least 7 enemy combatants.” Diana panted as another snowball came flying over the wall. Diana dove out of the way, knocking Steve out of the way of the huge ball. 

Steve peeked his head over the wall, “We need to draw them out! I can’t see any of them!” 

Diana began to stand, but Steve grabbed her arm pulling her out of the line of fire. 

“That’s no man's land, Diana! No one can go out there!” 

But Diana just shook her head. A smirk pulled at the corner of the mouth and pulled something out from behind her back. The trashcan lid, “I’ve got this. I will take their fire and you go after them.”

──────────────────────

An hour after forfeiting to the dreaded children from across the street, Diana and Steve lay in the snow watching the sunset over the water.

Her hand clasped around his as they lay in silence. Life had been different since they started living together. But a good different. Even though they complimented each other most of the time, they each had their own quirks. Diana was what Steve would call a messy organized person. Her case files were thrown everywhere but she knew where to find everything. He soon learned that moving her files or books could throw her off for days. So they created a system. She would work in the free bedroom of the apartment. She had her space and Steve didn't move her papers. 

Steve was what Diana would call an early bird. He liked to go to bed early and wake up at the crack of dawn. She soon learned that turning on the light and reading in bed caused him to be irritable in the morning. So instead of reading in bed she would read before bed. If she had an idea in the middle of the night she would use a small reading light instead of flipping the switch and bathing the whole room in light. 

As the night grew closer, Steve went inside to close up for the night and send the new server home, before going upstairs to cook dinner. Diana, wanting to remain outside for just a second longer, lay in the snow watching as the sky continued to darken and the snow began to fall harder. 

As she began to feel the cold seep into her bones, she quickly jumped up and ran over to the door; however, when she reached for the handle she found it locked. Letting out a long sigh, she banged her head gently against the door before knocking loudly. 

She continued knocking as shivers rocked her body and the snow began to fall even harder. She didn’t have her phone to send off a quick text to Steve. And she checked her pockets hoping to find her key, but it was nowhere to be found. This was the 15th time she had forgotten her key. She isn’t sure how but somehow she kept misplacing it. It had become somewhat of a running joke between her and Steve. She would lose it and Steve would find it. In the fridge. In the shower. Under the bed. In the cookie jar. 

Giving up on the door, Diana roamed around to the back window and picked up a few pebbles. She began to toss them up at the window until Steve’s head popped out. Not seeing his head right away Diana threw another pebble hitting Steve in the forehead. 

“Diana!?” 

“You locked me out!” 

“Where’s your key?!” 

Diana sent him a look and Steve rolled his eyes. 

An hour later, after a nice warm shower, Diana snuggled up on the couch wearing Steve’s sweatpants and sweatshirt. 

“You know…. now that you live here you could, I don’t know, wear your own clothes instead of mine.” Came an amused voice from the doorway. 

Diana looked over with a smile seeing a shivering Steve standing there in just a tank top and boxers. 

Diana held out her hand and Steve walked over to the couch and jumped lying on the couch behind her, his arm wrapping around her waist pulling her close to his body. His cold fingers ran under her sweat-shirt to grab the heat coming from her body, while his cold nose ran against her cheek with a smile. Diana nuzzled back into him, her smile matching his as they both drifted off to sleep. 

Steve groaned as he rolled over, his eyes snapping open as he fell off the couch. His head snapped around looking for Diana but when he found no one his brows furrowed. His eyes squinted as he read the clock, 7 am. He pushed himself to his feet with a groan as he walked through the apartment. 

“Diana?!” 

Steve peeked into the kitchen, finding it empty as well. He was just about to check the bedroom when Lasso wound himself around his legs. With a smile, he bent down picking up the kitten, “Where’s your mommy?” 

Lasso meowed and clawed at something on her neck, Steve’s eyes squinted as he reached up pulling a note off of the cat’s collar. 

_Valentine Clue #1_

_The clues begin at the place where you found me_

Steve glanced over at the calendar. He hadn’t even realized that it was Valentine’s Day already. Ever since the New Year, the days had flown by. 

Shucking on a coat, Steve quickly fed the cats before slipping out the door and making the trek down to the park. Finding the exact tree where they had found Lasso and Cinnamon proved to be a little more difficult than he believed. As he walked his mind was racing. Living with Diana had been a dream. Going to sleep and waking up in her arms every morning felt like heaven. He knew that he would never be able to live any other way. Without Diana, his apartment felt empty. His life felt empty. As he continued walking, he smiled thinking of all the memories they were building together. Memories like this one. He couldn't wait to finish the scavenger hunt and be back in her arms. And finally an hour later, he finally found it and someone else. 

“Charlie?” 

“Steve! Your lady love made me sit here for two hours. If it weren’t for her blessed angel food cake, I would have refused.” The man in question stepped up and handed Steve a bouquet of flowers and an envelope. 

“I wish you luck.” 

“Thanks, man.” 

Steve brushed some snow off of a nearby bench and ripped open the letter. 

_Valentine Clue #2_

_Through the hard times, you stood by_  
_Never wavering by my side_  
_In this place is where I work_  
_You’ll find the next clue with the clerk_  
_Who you must battle for my heart_

Steve stood brushing the snow off his pants and reached down grabbing the ginormous bouquet of flowers before trekking back to the street. He quickly jumped into a cab, rambling off the address of Diana’s office. 

“Flowers for your lady?” 

Steve smiled, “Nope! She got them for me.” He held up the letters, “She sent me on a scavenger hunt.” 

The driver smiled, “Now that woman is a keeper.” 

“That she is.” 

When the taxi stopped, Steve thanked the man before paying and jumping out. The driver smiled, wishing him good luck before taking off. 

The second Steve stepped in Diana’s office he was met with darkness. When he flipped on the light, a woman jumped out from behind the desk holding two foam swords. She threw him one and he caught it with surprise. And not a second later, she came after him. Dropping the flowers and letters, Steve quickly blocked her sword and whacked her back. It wasn’t until he poked her chest that she fell to the ground defeated. 

After a moment of silence, her arm shot up. And in her hand was a letter. With a thank you, Steve grabbed the letter, picked up the other belongings and quickly left the building. 

_Valentine Clue #3_

_Today, the whole world is ours, it's true_  
_A dreamland created for just me and you_  
_There will be something sweet_  
_Where you find food to eat_  
_As we savor time long overdue_

Another quick taxi ride later, Steve slipped through the door of his ice cream shop. The clue said that he would find the next clue somewhere sweet. That could be anywhere in his shop. After waving to a few of his regular customers and checking up on Sameer who was working today, Steve began to scour the shop. 

As he glanced around, he caught sight of Lasso sitting quietly on the counter. He went over brushing a hand over her fur causing the kitten to meow and jump down. With a quirked eyebrow, Steve followed the cat into the kitchen and smiled when he caught sight of an oversized teddy bear sitting on the ice cream machine. 

_Valentine Clue #4_

_Remember our first dance_  
_If you search, you might find by chance_  
_A sweet serenade_  
_Where music is played_  
_To prepare for a night of romance_

Steve smiled and he all but ran up the stairs. He dropped his load, the flowers, the bear, and the fake sword in front of the apartment door before taking the steps up to the roof two at a time. As he grew closer, music began to flow into his ears and his smile widened. 

When he pushed open the door he was met with a smiling Diana. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” 

Steve rolled his eyes before rushing forward and sweeping her up into his arms. 

He leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. He felt her mouth curl up into a smile, her arms wrapping around his neck. 

He pulled back and buried his face in her neck, “I love you.” 

“I know.”

The rest of the day, Diana and Steve spent together. They danced. They ate. Diana smashed ice cream in Steve's face. Steve attacked Diana with the foam sword. And they ended the day like they always did, in each other's arms.

──────────────────────

The next morning, found Diana and Steve’s apartment covered in flowers. The oversized teddy bear sat in the corner, the cats sleeping on its lap.

And Steve found himself sorting through the mail he had thrown aside weeks ago. He was just about to throw a huge pile away when he caught sight of a letter with Diana’s name on it, “Hey, Angel!” 

“Yes?” Her voice called from across the apartment. 

“There’s a letter for you!” 

“I will be right there!” 

Steve placed the letter on the counter and began to go through the bills and other spam letters. A few minutes later, Diana came into the kitchen, Cinnamon trailing at her heels. She grabbed the note of the counter and quickly slipped a finger into the flap and ripped the paper, pulling out the card. 

“What is it?” 

Diana just shrugged, “Just a birthday card.” 

Steve’s brows furrowed, “Birthday?” 

“Yep. My birthday was two weeks ago.” 

Steve was silent for a minute, his eyes growing wide, while Diana just walked around the kitchen nonchalantly. 

“Diana!” 

She looked up confused, “What?” 

“Your birthday!” 

“Yes?” 

“WE missed it! TWICE!” 

“Um, yes? It is not a big deal. I don’t usually celebrate.” 

“But- DIANA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Steve makes up for all the birthday’s Diana missed


End file.
